


And Suddenly I'm With You

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane was sure that she was living every high school girl’s dream: she had an acceptance from Harvard in her back pocket, her Science Olympiad team just made nationals, and she was dating Shield High’s biggest football star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigridhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/gifts).



> Beta'd by carriesagun <3

Jane was sure that she was living every high school girl’s dream: she had an acceptance from Harvard in her back pocket, her Science Olympiad team just made nationals, and she was dating Shield High’s biggest football star. 

No, not the quarterback Steve Rogers, who was nice enough but couldn’t hold a candle to their kicker, _Sif_. 

Sif, who after their movie date last Friday, had kissed Jane chastely on her front doorstep and whispered, “I’ve decided what I want for my birthday, love. I want your cherry.” 

+

It had been two days and Sif hadn’t said anything else about it, just acted like everything was completely normal as she held Jane’s hand in the hallways and draped an arm around her shoulder when they drove off-campus for lunch (their god-given right as seniors). It pretty much made Jane a nervous wreck because one, that was just _rude_ , two, she was sick of getting all shaky and aroused, her nipples tightening painfully whenever Sif even so much as leaned into her direction. Jane had always been a bit high-strung. 

There was a part of Jane that hoped Sif would forget all about it, if only because Jane was sure she would be a gross disappointment at sex and Sif would totally break up with her afterwards and start dating the entire cheerleading team, again. 

The rest of Jane was busy masturbating to the idea. She was fast running out of clean panties. 

+

“Jane!” Clint hissed jostling her shoulder with his saxophone. “You’re off your mark by, like, a mile.” 

Jane gulped, tearing her eyes from the football practice that was going on in the field and sprinted to her spot, half a beat late. 

“Miss Foster,” the marching band director, Maria Hill, called disapprovingly from the bleachers. “I know that the sight of sweaty, half-naked high school boys is far more scintillating than our current drill, but do try to pay attention all the same.” 

There was some laughter at her statement, but mostly awkward silence. Jane blushed, concentrating on meeting her next marks perfectly. When she looked over to the football field during their water break, she saw Sif waving at her, sweaty and grinning, leaning over the wire fence. 

+

The first time that Sif had visited Jane’s house, it was with the excuse of working together on a project for their statistics class. They had been sophomores, then, paired together because Sif had missed the day everyone else picked partners due to an appointment with a physical therapist and Jane had just been the odd one out in the class. It shamed Jane now, to think of how disappointed she had been to be paired with a _jock_ , in total expectation that she would end up doing all the work. 

“Are your parents ever home? All the times I’ve swung by your house I don’t think I’ve ever seen another car in the drive way,” Sif had asked, her words slightly scrambled by the rice cake in her mouth. She had been very put out to find that Jane was vegetarian, although that hadn’t stopped her from filling her arms with baked chips and tried plantain strips and organic fruit snacks. 

Jane was just surprised that Sif could recognize their house, although, now that she thought about it, they were almost neighbors. “They’re at conferences a lot. Always across the country.” Jane grabbed a yogurt for herself and followed Sif up the stairs.

“That sucks,” Sif said empathetically, spreading her bounty across Jane’s bed and crawling to sit at the headboard. Well that was a little familiar.

“It’s whatever,” Jane shrugged, climbing in beside Sif and glaring until Sif toed off her sneakers. 

“At least you could bring guys here if you wanted to hook up,” Sif offered. 

“Yeah,” Jane said, cutting her eyes to Sif’s breasts. “Guys.” 

+

The research skills Jane had accumulated over the years had to be good for _something_ at least. Fervently grateful to the person who had invented Google Chrome’s incognito setting, Jane set about learning everything she had been not really paying attention to for her last, celibate, eighteen years. 

It wasn’t precisely that Jane had been _saving_ it for some reason. She had just never had an impulse to give it up to the two guys she’d dated before Sif. Don Blake was a total asshole as a freshman and Thor had gone back to whatever country he’d been exchanged from before their relationship had gone further than hand-kissing. 

Sif was Jane’s longest relationship, her first with a girl and her most serious yet. Jane knew the statistics for these kinds of things and yet she still thought that she might _love_ Sif, which was crazy and wonderful all at the same time. 

After an hour of blushing to the roots of her hair, Jane finally clicked over to Victoria’s Secret, her student debit card clutched tightly in her sweaty fingers.

+

The entire football team took the excuse of Sif’s birthday to throw a kegger. Jane spent the entire night slow dancing with her girlfriend, their thighs brushing together with every gyration of Jane’s hips. Sif was wearing a skin-tight green dress. Her hair was let down and swept to the side, revealing miles of shoulders and collarbone for Jane to nibble on. 

Just another thing that Jane loved about her girlfriend. Even though Sif’s everyday wear consisted of different colors of the same tank top, when she dressed up, she _dressed up_. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Jane said, trying to smolder in Sif’s direction. It seemed to work well enough as her girlfriend’s eyes darkened in anticipation. Hitching her arms tighter around Sif’s neck, Jane, through a combination of standing on her tiptoes and tugging Sif downwards, managed to whisper in her ear, “It’s under my clothes.” 

“Okay, let’s get out of here,” Sif said immediately, a wide grin stretching across her face.

“It’s your house,” Jane pointed out.

“Whatever,” Sif said, flapping a hand behind her. “Steve’ll take care of it.” 

Steve, who had already spent the night picking up solo cups and shooing near-vomiting partygoers towards the bathroom, threw them a long suffering look as they snuck out the door.

+

Jane had had maybe one and a half cups of beer, but she was known for being a ridiculous lightweight. Sif had taken the keys out of her hand the minute they walked out the door, and all the way home, Jane had draped herself over the side of Sif’s body. 

“ _Calm down, I'm calling you to say_ ,” Jane sang along with the stereo - badly, judging by the way Sif wrinkled her nose, smiling fondly. Jane just sang louder. “ _I'm capsized, staring on the edge of safe_.” 

The trip from the car to Jane’s bedroom was punctuated with tangled limbs, sucking kisses and fingers tangled in hair. Jane dropped her house keys two times before she managed to fumble them inside. 

On Jane’s bed, Sif finally pushed away. “Are you sure about this?” She asked, her voice low and serious. “You really don’t have to, I mean, if this is about what I said earlier …”

“I know.” Jane said, her smile giddy in the soft lamp light. She cupped Sif’s face running a thumb along her bottom lip. “And I didn’t spend a hundred dollars on fancy lacy stuff just to have it not looked at, Sif.” 

“Is looking _all_ I’m allowed to do?” Sif asked teasingly, her thumb brushing slow circles against the sliver of skin where Jane’s tank top rode up. 

“No,” Jane said, pressing her burning cheek against the pillow. She would be lying if she said that her heart wasn’t pounding dizzily in her chest, her skin shivering-sensitive, as if Sif’s hands were making her synapses overfire. This was about as far as they’ve ever gone, “You can have anything you want.”

Sif groaned lightly. She didn’t bother taking off Jane’s lacy top, just rucked it up to her armpits.

“Well?” Jane asked, blushing earnestly, her nipples poking through the thin lavender-colored lace of her bra. It was the most revealing and also uncomfortable bra she’d ever worn. 

Sif’s reply was to begin placing wet, biting kisses down Jane’s stomach. Jane cried out softly, squirming from ticklishness and arousal as she struggled to tug the top over her head. Sif was brushing light kisses along Jane’s hipbones, just millimeters above her lacy underwear by the time Jane managed to fling her top across the room. 

Abandoning Jane’s lower half, to Jane’s disappointment and relief, Sif shifted her position and began rubbing her cheek against the soft curves of Jane’s breasts. 

“Not much to motorboat,” She said weakly, looking at Sif’s breasts, which were still covered by her tank top.

“I think they’re cute,” Sif said, her fingers making short work of Jane’s bra. When it fell away, Sif paused, just looking at Jane until she began squirming with self-consciousness. “Really cute,” Sif said softly, lifting a hand to pluck at one nipple until it beaded with arousal. Jane bit back a moan, feeling exposed and wanton under Sif’s still-clothed body, her new panties growing moist. 

“I bet yours are nothing to scoff at either,” Jane said, urging Sif to pull off her own top and bra until her breasts swung free. They were bigger than Jane expected, probably because they were regularly confined under sports bras. Shyly, Jane cupped one in her hand and felt a shock of sexual power as Sif sighed in pleasure. “Really soft,” Jane said wonderingly. “I think I get the obsession that guys have with them now.” 

They rolled around on the bed for a while, trading slow kisses and groping each other’s chests. It was … nice. Really nice. Sif really liked her ass, it seemed, and the curve of her hip. Several times her fingers wandered to the elastic strap of Jane’s skirt, dipping under to rub along the lacy top of her underwear. 

Every time, Jane pushed into her touch, hoping that Sif would take the hint, but she always backed off, moving her hand to sweep along Jane’s back or run through her hair. Jane was growing frustrated. The hot, sticky throb between her legs was begging for something to rub against and her own clenched thighs were nothing but a tease. 

“ _Sif_ ,” Jane whimpered, and when the other girl didn’t get the hint, Jane trapped one of her thighs between her own, letting her feel the dampness of her panties even though she was too shy to grind down firmly. 

“And here I thought you were a blushing virgin,” Sif said, laughing breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Jane bucked as Sif’s callused thumb rubbed against her bare nipple. “I’m a _virgin_.” 

“Let’s fix that,” Sif said, flipping Jane onto her back and rucking her skirt up to her stomach. What it was with Sif and her inability to fully take off clothing was anyone’s guess. 

Jane’s underwear was the same shade of lavender satin as her bra, although it was growing dark in the places where her juices seeped through. She moaned, lifting her legs invitingly as Sif settled between her thighs. 

“You’re so cute,” Sif growled, biting at Jane’s soft inner thighs and making her cry out. Instead of ripping off Jane’s panties like she’d expected, Sif just pushed them aside, petting her fingers against the seam of Jane’s cunt. 

“You’re going to let me return the favor, right?” Jane demanded breathlessly, struggling up to her elbows to watch Sif work. 

“69ing is the advanced class, girlie. Let’s get through Sex 101 first.” Sif said, as she carefully probed at Jane’s swollen entrance. 

Jane released an embarrassing squeak as a long finger sank into her cunt, a smooth, wet glide which punched the breath out of her. 

“Good?” Sif asked softly, fucking her finger in and out gently. 

Jane couldn’t speak, just nodded. Her thighs were trembling, her toes curling into the duvlet. Sif hummed soothingly and added another finger. There was a burn this time, an alien feeling of fullness. “Oh,” Jane cried, arching as Sif crooked her fingers and found that glowing, throbbing _place_. “Oh, _oh_.” 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Sif said, her mouth hot and wet and _right there_ as she pressed her thumb against Jane’s clit and that was it, Jane was shaking apart, gasping at the ceiling as she came around Sif’s fingers. 

When Jane finally became coherent again, she realized that the bed was shaking. She looked down to see Sif, face buried in Jane’s stomach, moaning as she fingerfucked herself to completion. 

“I wanted to do that,” Jane said, pouting as Sif crawled up to collapse against her shoulder. In answer, Sif offered her still glistening fingers, grinning as Jane wrinkled her nose. “This isn’t porn,” she informed Sif, rolling over her girlfriend to grab the box of tissues. “I’m not going to suck them.”

“My debauched virgin,” Sif said fondly, as Jane rolled back and tried to smother her with a pillow.


End file.
